falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
杜媽媽食品處理廠
(interior) }} Mama Dolce's Food Processing is a location within Morgantown, Appalachia, in 2102. Background Ostensibly the greatest food processing plant chain in America, Mama Dolce's was a front for Chinese intelligence and research operations on American soil. Billed as an All-American Business, upholding the values and traditions of this great American society at all costs, the facility in Morgantown concealed the Fujiniya Intelligence Base, established as part of Operation Trinitite: An attempt to infiltrate and destroy alleged American factory cities found in West Virginia.Mama Dolce's Food Processing terminal entries Although the operation failed in its original goal, the facility continued to operate, focusing on other areas of intelligence gathering, stealth research, and even robotics. Although the cover was near-perfect, Sugar Grove analysts happened upon wire transfers sent overseas by the company and, with help of Washington DC analysts, traced the money back through shell companies, all the way back to China. A request for full surveillance operations was submitted on August 9, 2077, though it was not completed before the Great War.Sugar Grove terminal entries#8-9-77: Mama Dolce's Following the Great War, the Chinese contingent here attempted to hold out and stick together. The factory and its automated defenses provided decent cover - after all, the factory was built around the Liberators launch bays, disguised as smoke stacks, with the entrance hidden away in the access pipes - but what they failed to account for was the acumen of Agent Grey and the determination of the Enclave. Operatives stormed the facility, eliminated the Chinese, and set about harnessing the factory for their own purposes. At first, the garrison posed as survivalists attempting to make the food processing machines work, but constant power outages and mechanical breakages made that impossible to accomplish. So they turned to scaring people away. Local survivors were killed and posed around the factory, made to look as if they were killed by invisible ghosts (operatives with Stealth Boys). The operation was quite successful and soon people were scared to even cross the river and get near the factory.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries However, it was in vain. Despite the bounty of stealth research and Liberators schematics, the facility proved impossible to use due to constant power outages and attacks from robots, which seemed to literally come out of the walls. The site commander recommended scrapping the mission entirely and leaving the factory to rot, especially after a Liberator surprised him in the midst of a bowel movement.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries Although the Enclave abandoned the site, cleaning up all traces of its presence, the Responders picked up the slack a few years later. Sanjay Kumar's recon confirmed that the plant could be used to process raw ingredients into edible food and even managed to restore and automate the machines. However, the constant attacks from Protectrons and Liberators spawned by the automated facility below made a permanent presence untenable.Field report: Mama Dolce's Food Processing The Responders settled for simply intermittently entering the facility to activate and fix the machines up whenever they cooled down enough to be usable again.Event: Feed the People Layout Mama Dolce’s Food Processing factory is located near the river in the outskirts of Morgantown. Pipes around the perimeter lead to a Fujiniya Intelligence Base hidden base below the building which can be accessed with the Mama Dolce's manager ID card which is found on a desk in one of the factory offices above. The factory has two floors. The ground floor houses the main factory area and Manager Smith’s office. The office contains a locked (Hacker 0) terminal and an ensuite. On the factory floor, the food processing control terminal sits opposite a food hopper where ingredients can be fed into the machines and turned into delicious canned meat stew. There are some supplies behind a locked (Picklock 0) security gate in the corner of the factory floor. There is also a loading dock on this floor through which a locked (Picklock 1) truck can be accessed. Inside the truck is the skeleton of a soldier and some ammunition. The upstairs can be accessed via a staircase. There are lockers upstairs as well as another office area. There are several sheds to the south of the factory. The larger shed down the hill contains a weapons workbench and power armor station. However, it has also been heavily trapped with mines and grenade bouquets. On the upper floor of this shed is a sniper’s nest with a clear view of the factory. A skeleton of another soldier can be found here next to a hunting rifle, some loose ammo and a locked (Picklock 0) ammo box. There is a fusion generator outside one of the smaller sheds. 值得注意的物品 廠內 * 杜媽媽經理ID卡在工廠上層的桌上。 * 實地調查報告：杜媽媽食品處理廠在廠區的食物控制終端機桌上(事件任務的目標終端，紅色那台) * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - In a boobytrapped warehouse southwest of Mama Dolce's. It is the building with the outside stairway to the roof. * Potential armor mod plan - Can appear on the third floor in the manager's open office, at the bottom of an empty filing cabinet on the far right. * Fusion core - Inside the fusion core generator of the small warehouse immediately southwest of the factory. * Two potential weapon mods: ** Behind a Picklock 0 security door, on a wall cabinet shelf. ** Can appear on the third floor in the manager's open office, at the bottom of an empty filing cabinet on the far right. 富吉尼亞情報基地 * 兩個搖頭娃娃 - One on a shelf in the bunk room and another in a cubicle on the lowest floor. * 三把中國軍劍： ** One on a metal shelf to the right upon entering the base itself. ** One on a metal shelf in an armory in the room with the silo control terminal, behind a maglocked door. ** One on a wooden shelf in the main armory, behind a maglocked door. * 設計圖：化學工作台在基地底層的隱形研究實驗區桌上。 * 核融合核心在上述實驗區附近的發電機內。 * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On a small wooden side cabinet shelf, by the door in the northeast corner of the dormitory. ** On a metal shelf against the interior wall of the laboratory chamber (between a ladder and protectron pod). ** On or below one of the linked computer and phone terminals in the southwest corner near an orange tool box and fallen Chinese flag. ** On top of a mainframe computer, in the sunken southwestern corner of the main processing chamber, near the huge cylinder. * Four potential magazines: ** On the shelf of the metal shelving trolley, on the raised area near the dead potted plant, in the laboratory (southern end). ** On top of the metal shelf trolley between two stretchers, along the south wall of the infirmary and laboratory room. ** On the southwest lower bunk with the skeleton on it, right of the Chinese flagpole, inside the dormitory. ** On the square lab table along the window shutter wall of the kitchen, north side of the base. * Potential power armor - In the locked (ID) armory closet, in the Liberator launch bay. Unlocked at a computer on a tube. The other card reader locked door is opened by hacking the terminal in the same room. * Two random plans - One on a table inside the stealth lab, and one on a table inside the medical lab. * Potential recipe - Inside a chem cooler by the two protectron pods across from the armory. 相關任務 * 養活人民 - 廠內定期出現的事件任務。 * I Am Become Death - The quest involving the preparation and launch of nuclear missiles in Appalachia. Appearances Mama Dolce's Food Processing appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Mama Dolce's Food Processing.png F76 Fujiniya Entrance.png|Entrance to the Fujiniya bunker, hidden in the water intake pipes behind the factory en:Mama Dolce's Food Processing ru:Переработка пищевых продуктов «Мама Дольче» Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations Category:China